Til Past Do Us Apart
by constellation73
Summary: She is an elven princess spy for Alegesia, while he is the prince of Mirkwood and the heir to the throne. With these two places at war, can an unforbidden love take place?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is our first fanfict and we are BEYOND excited!!!!!! Reviews are welcomed, but please...NO FLAMES!!!!! We're HUGE lotr fans...I mean one of us (there's 2) saw the 3rd 7 times...and the other 2..( she's a slacker!) oki..here we go~  
  
-PROLOGUE-  
  
Suddenly stopping, she turned to listen to rustling of the leaves, in the dead, silent night. Though, she could not hear anything, she could sense others lurking about her. Quickening her pace, she tied her cloak hood tighter than ever before. As she entered into the darkest part of the forest, she smelt a sudden familiar scent. Checking behind her ever so carefully, a single tear rolled down her cheek.   
  
`How did I ever get this far? How could I be so arrogant and think only of myself, when I knew it was just a dream, that could never last?`  
  
Turning around, she felt a sharp prickle against her delicate neck. Letting out a gasp, the man said, "If you wish to live, do not move."  
  
That voice was always near her, always in her head, since the beginning of her "real" life. `Why does he always find me...?`  
  
She quivered as he ordered, "Take off your cloak and reveal yourself, you idiotic fool!"  
  
She steadily released the knot and slowly took off her hood. She was an elegant elf princess with long auburn silk like hair that hung down to her back. With piercing green eyes, she turned to face the person that she wanted to avoid the most in all of middle earth.  
  
"Do with me as you wish, your highness." she said as she bowed down to her knees.  
  
"Alianne...? H-how could you....?" he asked startled.  
  
Alianne looked up with glistening eyes....  
  
**************** Flash Back!!! 1 year do-do-do-do-, do-do-do-do- ***************  
  
A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed the prologue. You might think its confusing right now but patients my readers! There's so much more to come! We're writing the first chapter as we speak, and no doubt that it will be as exciting and thrilling as the Lord of the rings book itself!... well maybe not as great but really close!  
  
Summer = STUPID!!!  
  
(^Inside joke)  
  



	2. Mr Wrong

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Many of you are or might be wondering about Algesia, where Alianne is from, so we'll explain. Algesia is NOT in Middle-earth, it is another country across seas. We got Algesia from the book, "Eragon." (Read, its really good and a lot like Lord of the Rings) Alianne is an Algesian elf princess, who lives in a place called, Elesmera, so she has a foreigner's name, but comes to Middle-earth as you will read. *gasp* Now, since most of the confusion has cleared up, enjoy the chapter!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1- Mr. Wrong  
  
After the great battle of the ring, a new age had begun and a new conflict had aroused as well. In the beginning, the Algesia empire and the Mirkwood elves, were the best allied forces, that force was thrown into the darkness, when a soldier named, Kajilion decided to take his own dark ways.   
  
A new single, sapphire gem was found. When, where it was made, is known, but the elves knew it was the great key to rule and that it held a special power, because within it was elfish magic, which held the power to succeed. Success....in which every kingdom needs to be powerful. With it they could not be stopped, or better yet defeated in anything.  
  
But except for one thing, this gem would only allow it to be used for only reasons within peace. Even if one drop of evil held in one's mind at the cost of the pendant, that person would be doomed, to never have the power ever again.  
  
After the age on the ring. The gem was formed into a pendant. And on it was engraved the Mirkwood symbol, for it was made by their wisest and greatest elves. The pendant was then presented to kind Thundrail to keep under his protection and pass onto his first born son. Outraged that the gem was not given to him, Kajilion tried to take the necklace and keep it under the Algesian's kingdom eyes. His plans were going according the plans, until an obstacle was himself present. It was on the shores of the Mirkwood forest that Kajilion and Thundrail's first born son, Legolas fought over the gem. Legolas took victory, brutally hurting Kajilion and took the gem back to Mirkwood. Kajilion managed to escape back to Algesia. Declaring war on Mirkwood, and ruler of Algesia the moment he stepped foot on its soil.  
  
Ever since, the two have been fighting the war. However, even evil emperors get surprises. Kajilion had a child, a girl, named Alianne. Angered, that his wife could not give him a rightful heir, a male, Kajilion saw to it that the girl's mother was killed. Not having the right to kill a helpless child, he kept her. Sensing, that someday she would be of use to him.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Alianne, I see you creeping behind that door, get in here this instant!" King Kajilion bellowed to his princess daughter.  
  
Alianne strides in elegantly with her carefully made elfish dress, flowing behind her, "What is it? What's this good news you've been excited about all week?"  
  
An evil grin slithered onto his face as he spoke his words, "I have found a husband for you. General Graden. He is my most honorable soldier, not to mention wealthy and seeks your hand in marriage,"  
  
Alianne rolled her eyes, like any teenager girl would do, "I'm tired of you controlling my life once again. Let me live my own life. What must I do to prove that I am capable of making my own decisions?"  
  
"When will you learn that you are royalty? When will you live up to the expectations that come with this honor? You will not disgrace our family and the high power we posses. I will see you at supper,"  
  
Alianne stammered out feeling utterly helpless and depressed.  
  
"Oh and daughter," King Kajilion added when she had reached the door. "Dress to impress, for your fiancée will be there waiting."  
  
She sighed loudly enough to get the message to her father, that she hated this situation.  
  
`Who is this "Graden" anyway?` she thought to herself as she climbed the stairs up to her chamber. When she opened the door the first thing that caught her eyes, was a shimmering, new gown laid perfectly on her bed. (A/N: of course a cute little bad and elfish steatites tooJ) She gasped at how gorgeous it was, but felt as if her father was trying to buy her like he bought the dress.  
  
******************Supper****************  
  
"Lady Alianne," Alianne heard her servant call. "Sir Graden is patiently awaiting for you at the dining room table."  
  
"Ok, tell him I will be there in a sec." Aliannae shrieked. She ran the comb one more time through her hair. Starring into the mirror, she felt to perfect, so she ruffled her hair with her hand. (Hoping he would hate it) "Better," she said and then left her corridor.   
  
As she reached the top of the stairs, she noticed a quite handsome, young man awaiting her at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Good evening, my lady Alianne," Graden announced as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Kissing her hand gently, he looked up at her, lost in her eyes.  
  
"Please, call me Aly," she sneered.  
  
"As you wish, my lady Aly,"  
  
Silently, he escorted her to the dinning table, showing his good manners by pulling out the chair for her.  
  
`Looks...check. Manners....check. Personality.....yet to be found` she thought.  
  
Starters were served and Aly was already spacing out. So far, her father and Graden had discussed nothing other than blah, blah, blah, blah...in other words, war, victory, killing, etc.....whatever!   
  
Once supper had come to a closing, Aly politely escorted Graden to the door, feeling grateful the night was about to end.  
  
"I had a most marvelous time meeting you. You are everything and more than what your father had described as you," Graden said.  
  
"You flatter me too much," Aly smiled. `NOT! Get away from me you pervert` her conscience screamed.   
  
Then, what she had been fearing all night was about to take place. He leaned in closer, and closer, to the point were should could feel his onion breathe dinner on her face.   
  
Frantically, Aly looked for an escape route and found one. *cough cough* and she backed away from his kiss. Looking up at him, she saw his face had reddened. She had indeed embarrassed the "great" general. Laughing to herself, they said their good-byes and she shut the door.  
  
"Father!!!!!!!" she screeched, while stomping towards her father's study. "We need to talk about this Prince Charming of yours!"  
  
"Pardon me but I don't want to spend the rest of my life with an elf whose vocabulary does extend beyond the words war, victory, and violence!" Aly stammered.  
  
"General Graden is an honorable man and if anything he should be the one complaining about the way he was treated tonight!"  
  
"What are you talking about? I gave him up most respect and he was the one who couldn't hold an interesting conversation." she said while opening the curtains to reveal the dark forest that surrounds area.  
  
"saw you back away from him! How dare you act so disrespectful! Haven't I raised you better? Her father roared to her face!  
  
"You.... You were spying on me!" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"Spying... another talent you lack," (A/N: she's a spy in training, but if she marries, she no longer gets the opportunity to have the job.)  
  
"Spying? I could do that...why don't you give me a chance to prove myself before you jump to conclusions,"  
  
"Prove yourself? You want to prove that you can make your own decisions, that you can spy, that you can do anything. Why don't you just......prove yourself. I'm tired of you just being words. You want to be given a chance, well here I will give you your chance. Tomorrow, you will be shipped off to Middle Earth, where our enemy in war currently dwells. Mirkwood is your key destiny, for there lies a valuable treasure, owned by a certain prince. If you can retrieve this treasure and bring back to me, I will let you make your own decisions, rule your own life. Agreed?"  
  
"This treasure....what is it?" Aly asked interested.  
  
"It holds great power and you will find it in the form of a pendant (necklace). Do you agree to my challenged?"  
  
With out further questions, Aly agreed. `I mean how hard can one little pendant be hard to get. I mean little, helpless hobbits were able to get a ring, how hard can it be to get a necklace?`  
  
With all the confidence in the world, Aly went to her room and ordered what her bags to be packed with, so she would be ready.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: first chapter was created on a school night sleep over!@#$% Next chapter gets good......so have faith! A certain favorite character is introduced in the story......! Yay.. 


	3. A Prostitute's Manners

Chapter 2- A prostitute's manners  
  
Aly stepped off the ship and gasped. Even though she was only on the border of the Mirkwood Forest, the place was one of the most intriguing places she had ever seen. It was either because she had been on a ship for the past three weeks, or it was because she wasn't used to such a good vibe emerging from all of the tress.  
  
"My Lady Alianne, it is not wise for you to make your presence so easily known. We must be like shadows....unseen. For if we were to be found, then it would surely be the death of us all as we know it," the captain preached.  
  
"We? I thought I was to be embarking on this mission alone," Aly could feel the steam rising in her veins as she asked the question, thinking her father had placed such little trust in her, that he felt he must send bodyguards to assist her.  
  
"No, we are here on our own task, none which is of any importance to you. Your quest lies here, in Mirkwood, while our rests in Rivendell. It would be too suspicious for more than one elf to suddenly arrive, where the gem is currently under watch. Though, if you get in a bind, and need assistance, find your way to Rivendell and we will help as we can," the captain insured.  
  
"Thanks," Aly was relieved to have an ally. "What is so special about the pendant? What's so great about this necklace?  
  
"It is not the necklace that is so powerful, but the gem that rests inside of it. The gem is said to hold endless magic of all sorts. Which, is probably why Mirkwood has managed to fight so long in this war. With the gem, we could achieve victory over Middle-earth, giving us more land than we could ever imagine, to rule," the captain whispered.  
  
"So, when shall I be going?" Aly asked.  
  
"As soon as possible. I'll have one of the servants bring your bags," the captains ordered the first man he saw, who returned in minutes. The man thrusted the bags down towards Aly's feet.  
  
"I have to carry both of these by myself?" Aly asked in disbelief. `You have GOT to be kidding me!`( she's so spoiled)  
  
"My Lady, you will have a horse, but as for a servant, that would draw far to much attention to one's self," the captain disappeared, then returned with a slick, black stallion. Aly gazed at the horse's beauty. It was the prettiest horse she had ever seen. "Her name is Sicily," the captain handed the reins over to Aly.  
  
"She is beautiful," she remarked, but inside her head she sang, `I got a great horse! `Oh, there will be NO stopping me now! Woohoo, woohoo, woohoo!`  
  
************************************************************************  
  
She slipped into the mysterious forest riding Sicily. She had gone for about 20 minutes when she came upon a river. After following it for a little while Alianne stammered upon the most wonderful waterfall that she had ever seen. Not even in Algesia could she have seen one like this. Although it was small, to her it was pretty and it felt sacred.  
  
Alianne felt rather tired so she laid herself on the greenest grass and fell into the darkness.....  
  
*gasp* She awoke startled. It was dark and the wind pasted with a dangerous scent.  
  
`Great my instincts works so well to have chosen a location where dangers lurk about! Thought Alianne.  
  
`Oh screw it, I'm probably paranoid. There's nothing out there,`  
  
Aly glanced at the waterfall. The water seemed so peaceful, so safe...  
  
`God, I'm scared and I feel like taking a bath. What's wrong with me!`  
  
Alianne slipped out o her silk dress embedded with diamonds and slowly approached the river. She sank into the water soaking herself.  
  
"it's freaking cold!" she stammered  
  
She soaked for what felt like ages. When her body was content, she emerge out of the water, but froze in place. Her clothing and bags were no where to be seen.  
  
She thought it was Sicily but she was a sleep. `stupid brainless horse. She could sleep through a world disaster and not even break her snore."  
  
Aly stormed towards Sicily and took off Siclily's blanket-saddle. Cursing furiously while wrapping it around herself, she wondered how one piece of cloth could be so hideous. It was of a barf green tint, that was had strips of red here and there. If it were possible for an elf to look almost half way trashy, Aly had achieved it.  
  
`There is NO way I am going to wear this,` she said while flipping her hair back.  
  
It was then that she saw an ivory horse intruding through her bags with his nuzzle.  
  
"Out of all the most ungentle like manners, I have encountered, this by far is this worst," she screeched, while running over, to wrestle her possessions away from the menace.  
  
"Sorry, he has yet to complete finishing school," a voice snickered behind her.  
  
Aly gasped and flung around. Starring at the man, she froze not even blinking her eyes. It was dark, so she could only see his outline. Squinting her eyes trying to make out his face, she failed and didn't realize how unlady like she was.  
  
"Tisk, tisk, so rude is it not to introduce one's self. So, who are you to judge my horse's manners?" the man sneered.  
  
"My manners? I can see clearly that you are the owner of this horse, for your obnoxious manners reflect in him," Aly defended herself. "Leave now with your rude horse."  
  
"Sorry, my lady, I just figured that you needed guidance, to where the priced ladies work,"  
  
Aly gasped, "I have NEVER been so insulted in my life. First your horse robes me, then you insult my manners, and now....NOW...YOU CALL ME A PROSTIUTE! You are by far one of the most disgraceful beings I have ever meet,"  
  
Aly now by the moon's light could see his intense blue eyes, trailing south down her body. Even though she felt completely violated, his eyes, she had to admit were very intriguing.  
  
"By your appearance, I find that hard to believe. But none the less, I feel honored to know that I am the best at something under your eyes, which will make it hard for you to forget me," he saddled his horse and laughed evily at her glaring face. "Farewell my lady, I have a feeling that this will not be the last time we meet. Next time it will be by fate or by the money in my pocket," he remarked, while turning and riding off, almost completely out of view. Suddenly thrusting around, he yelled in a most evilly seductive way, "It will most likely by the money in my pocket!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: As you can see, Legolas at first is not Mr. Perfect Prince Charming, but rather a cocky, cruel elf. But isn't that how Aly is too in a way? Anywho, it makes him all the more sexy in our opinionJ Next chapters gonna be quite interesting....muahahahaha ...wait for updates and you will see! REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (please and thank u!)  
  



End file.
